1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head unit having a liquid jet head, a liquid jet device with the head unit, and a method for adjusting a position of the liquid jet head.
2. Related Art
There has been known a head unit with a position adjustable liquid jet head and a liquid jet device with a plurality of the head units, in particular an ink jet device including a recording head having a position adjusting portion and a tabular head fixing portion, both of which are fixed to a thin-plate module base by a fixing member including a screw (see pages 9 to 11 and FIGS. 2 and 3 of JP-A-2006-188013).
However, in such devices, position adjustment is conducted individually for each of a plurality of the liquid jet heads. Therefore, all liquid jet heads require mechanisms to achieve the position adjustment, which leads to a complex structure and a prolonged period of the adjustment, whereby cost reduction is difficult to achieve. Furthermore, it is difficult to fix each of the liquid jet heads at an accurate position, since the position adjustment needs to be conducted at an extremely high precision on the order of micrometers.